


Dessert

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [46]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux in Heels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux dresses up nicely.





	

He forgets, really, how tall he is. It helps that there’s tall people around him. It’s not like… Back then. Back then he’d been significantly taller than the midget pilots and politicians. The days of really feeling his height are gone, leaving him above everyone and comfortable with the status quo. 

That is… until Hux clip clops daintily into the room. 

They’re supposed to be going out for a meal, and as such, he’s under orders to dress nicely. What he wasn’t expecting was for Hux to walk in like _this_.

He’s in pale cream and soft caf colours, the fabrics heavy and woven in luxurious jacquard. A shirt buttoned all the way to his throat, choked by bow tie. His torso hugged by a glimmering waistcoat, and a heavy jacket that rests on his shoulders and tumbles down his back. A flower in his button hole accents his copper hair, and warm golden metals dance their way down to pull eyes this way and that. His pants are long and accentuate his legs, but below those are heels that make Kylo’s eyes water to look at. Gold tones again, shaped to elongate his feet, crooked at an angle to make the General walk tall and with a slight bend to his spine to compensate. They demand his adoration, and he’s all too welcome to give it. 

He looks wonderful, and Kylo can’t move. 

“A problem, Ren?”

“Only that you didn’t do this earlier.”

Kylo walks closer, head up to see the inches Hux now has over him. A soft, nappa-gloved hand clasps his. The changed angle has Hux impossible to look away from, and the sinuous curve of his calves has his mouth hungry to taste. 

“I _want_ you.”

“That’s the point,” Hux smirks. “But later.”

“I’m going to _eat you_.”

“I’m counting on it.” Hux looks utterly self-satisfied, and so should he. 

Kylo adjusts his inseam. It’s going to be an interesting meal; he better leave room for dessert.


End file.
